Naruto Mission 01: Babysit Konohamaru?
by Kai Hashiami
Summary: Naruto is upset about his current mission and thinks it is below his skill.


Chapter 1

Naruto lazily sat up in his bed. He had a rough night. He had random dreams like Sakura and Konohamaru falling in love and making out on top of the Hokage Mountain. Another dream he had was of Tsunade sending him back to the academy being an underclassmen to Konohamaru.

As he looked around he saw how much he had been pounding of his punching dummies of the Senin. The one of Jiraiya has pen markings all over the face of the Japanese characters for "loser", "Perv", and "Idiot". Tsunade's had a bunch of wrinkles drawn on and Orochimaru's had thoroughly and literally had the stuffing beaten out of it. Naruto got out of bed and put his clothes on and ran down to the Ichiraku Ramen Bar. This was the rendezvous point for the squad for today's mission. He wondered what mission he had today.

Kai came up to see Naruto had in the five minutes he had been waiting eaten twenty-five bowls of ramen. Kai cleared his throat to get Naruto's attention.

"Oh morning Kai!" Naruto said though a full mouth.

"Good Morning Naruto." Kai replied disgusted. Here is our mission." Kai said stepping out of the way to show Konohamaru standing there with a big smile.

"That's right boss! The old lady said you have to baby-sit me today!" Konohamaru replied happily. She said that if I get even _one_ scratch she will ship you back to the academy.

"NOOOOOOOO!" Naruto yelled so loud that Garra, all the way in his office stopped looking at some papers and looked out the window toward the Leaf Village.

***

Back in Konoha, Konohamaru wanted to play hide and seek (ninja style) in the Forest of Death.

"But Konohamaru, it is off-limits!" Naruto replied.

"So? I am the 'Honorable Grandson' of the Third Hokage! Come find me!" with a poof there was a log in place of Konohamaru.

"Well, this should be fun!" Kai said sarcastically.

"Shut up!" Naruto yelled running out of the Ramen bar yelling "put it on my tab!" to the owner. Kai ran after quickly.

* * *

Chapter 2

Naruto and Kai were at the gate to the forrest and could not see Konohamaru in the forrest.

"Well, lets go in and find him." Naruto said.

"Wait." Kai replied. He bit his thumb to draw blood and proceeded to do a few hand signs and slammed his hand on the ground. "Summoning Jutsu!" when the smoke cleared there was a

small red dragon standing there.

"Holy Crap! evil lizard!" Naruto yelled tring to stomp it. Kai swiftly grabs Naruto's leg and yelled at him.

"Naruto you IDIOT! it is not a lizard it is a dragon."

"What are you stupid? dragons don't exist!" Naruto replied.

"There is proof right here at your foot." the dragon said.

"Holy Crap! It speaks!"

"I'm not an _it _I'm a she!" the little dragon turned to Kai and asked "So, why'd you summon me?"

Kai pulled out a picture of Konohamaru and said: "I am looking for this boy. I have reason to believe he is in the Forrest of Death. could you go in and get a bird's eye view?"

The red dragon said "Well do!" and flew into the forrest.

Kai mentioned "What a cute baby dragon."

"You sent a _baby_ dragon in to get Konohamaru are you stupid ?"Naruto asked.

"Well yeah, a dragon would scare him if it were any older. dragons get pretty big."

Kai then activated Dracogan and explained it to Naruto when he asked.

"That is amazing!" Naruto said astonished.

* * *

Chapter 3

The baby dragon surveyed the forrest looking very closely for Konohamaru, he found him surrounded by venomous snakes and out of weapons. he was backed up against a tree crying. The

dragon flew up so Kai would see him. Kai used that as a signal and performed a jutsu of his own design. The Fire Dragon Armor Jutsu.

Upon activation, Kai was engulfed in fire that slowly closed in around his body. When the fire dispersed, his entire body neck down was incased in the scales of a fire dragon. Kai leaped into the

air and flew with this wings on the armor. leaving Naruto dumbfounded with his mouth hanging open.

When Kai got to Konohamaru, he preformed the fireball Jutsu. and burned up the snakes. Konohamaru was scared out of his wits at the sight of the fire armored Kai.

"Get away you monster!" he yelled throwing a rock at Kai.

"Ow! That hurt you little twerp!" Kai yelled smacking Konohamaru on the head.

"Kai?"Konohamaru asked. "Is that you?"

"Yes."

"I'm telling the old lady you hit me! You and Naruto will return to the academy! say good-bye to being a Chunin!"Konohamaru started to run off but his body froze six steps away from where

he was.

"Shadow Possession Jutsu complete."

"How do you know that Kai? It belongs to the Narra Clan!"Konohamaru asked panicking.

"My original team had a member of the Narra Clan, I learned it from watching him." Kai replied.

"What about the fireball jutsu?"Konohamaru asked.

"He was the sensei. He foresaw the demise of the Uchiha Clan and taught it to me. he died in a mission, a day before Itachi killed the rest of the clan."

"Oh."Konohamaru replied. "Will you let me go now?"

Kai released the jutsu and grabbed Konohamaru. He flew back to the village with Naruto running shortly after.

Kai flew up the the Hokage Office and knocked on the window. Tsunade opened the window and Kai flew in.

"Kai! What are you wearing?" Tsunade asked.

"It is a jutsu of my own creation, fire dragon armor Jutsu."

"Well, did you guys have...Wait Where's Naruto?" Tsunade asked.

"He is at the the door to the building by now." Kai replied.

Tsunade noticed that Konohamaru was bleeding on his cheek.

"NARUTO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Tsunade yelled.

Naruto stumbled into the office.

Tsunade began yelling abiut the scratch on Konohamaru. Naruto argued that Konohamaru had gone into the Forrest of Death after told not to.

Luckily for Naruto and Kai the being sent back to the academy was a hollow threat. and Tsunade made Konohamaru's life miserable for a couple weeks by telling Iruka to give him a lot of extra

work. Konohamaru is not going to disobey Tsunade again for a while. lets just ay that


End file.
